Left Behind
foi o décimo quinto episódio da 3ª Temporada e 64º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar em 04 de Abril de 2007. Depois de descobrir que alguém com quem ela se importa a traiu com Os Outros, Kate é deixada na floresta para se defender sozinha com Juliet. Enquanto isso, Hurley avisa Sawyer para ele mudar seu jeito e reparar seus erros com os sobreviventes, ou ele poderá encarar um isolamento. Sinopse Flashbacks ajuda Cassidy a escapar depois de tentar aplicar um golpe.]] Kate está parada em Iowa com um problema na correia do ventilador de seu carro. Ela se apresenta para um caminhoneiro chamado Johnny como sendo "Lucy" e ele a leva à cidade. Na oficina mecânica, ela vê Cassidy tentando aplicar o golpe das correntes de ouro que Sawyer ensinou a ela. Kate a auxilia quando um dos "clientes" tenta chamar a polícia, e Cassidy percebe que Kate a está ajudando para evitar ser vista pela polícia. No bar, Kate e Cassidy discutem sobre golpes. Kate diz que usa o nome de Lucy porque o nome pertenceu a uma santa. Ela diz que matou seu padastro e está atualmente fugindo de um policial. Ela está em Iowa porque quer falar com sua mãe. Cassidy em retribuição à ajuda anterior diz que vai ajudar Kate a se aproximar da mãe, uma vez que ela se apaixonou pelo homem errado e entregou a ele todas as suas economias. Ela diz ainda que "ele era um homem mau" e que pelo menos uma delas merece algo bom. Alguém se aproxima da porta da casa de Mãe de Kate e bate na porta. Diane atende e vê que é Edward Mars e seus homens que vieram em pessoa prender a pessoa que eles acham ser Kate. Mas descobrem que quem está dentro da casa é na verdade Cassidy que alega"estar "apenas vendendo bíblias". Kate observa a cena de um carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Mais tarde Cassidy vai conversar com Kate. Ela diz a Kate que "ela não sabe o que Kate fez ao policial, mas se algum dia ele colocar as mãos em você, será você ou ele." Kate diz a Cassidy o modo como ela matou Wayne e diz que quer saber como "alguém que você ama, alguém que você se importa me traiu e eu quero saber o porque.". Cassidy aparece fazendo um pedido a Diane no Keith's Diner. Ela propositalmente derrama sopa em Diane para que está seja obrigada a ir ao banheiro. Kate está lá esperando e pergunta porque ela contou a todos o que ela fez a Wayne. Diane responde dizendo "você não pode ajudar quem você ama, Katherine, e pelo bem ou pelo mal eu amava ele". Kate diz que fez aquilo pra Diane, mas Diane replica dizendo que Kate fez por si mesma. Diane diz que não vai entrega-la para o homem lá fora, mas pede que ela nunca mais aparece, porque se ela aparecer ela começara a gritar por ajuda. Cassidy retorna com Kate para o carro. Kate agradece a ajuda de Cassidy e pergunta sobre o cara que a fez mal. Cassidy adimite que está Grávida, e Kate aconselha que ela chame a polícia e mande prender o homem que fez aquilo com ela. Ela então parte dizendo a Cassidy que seu verdadeiro nome é Kate. Tempo Real (Floresta / Vila) Kate está no salão de jogos da Vila dos Outros, algemada e nervosa. Ela percebe que alguém vai entrar e se esconde, tentando pegar a pessoa de surpresa. É Juliet que sobrepuja a sardenta. Ela traz um sanduiche para Kate. diz a Kate que ele está deixando-a para trás.]] Mais tarde Kate está jogando gamão quando Locke entra para se despedir. Ele está "partindo com eles". Locke diz a ela que Jack será deixado para trás (Left behind em inglês) como ela. Ele ainda diz que tentou convencer Os Outros a levarem ela, mas eles disseram que "sabiam o que ela havia feito e que perdão não é um dos assuntos que interessa a eles". Kate pergunta sobre Jack, Sayid e Rousseau mas ele não fala mais nada e sai do salão. Mais tarde vemos Kate acordando e comendo a comida que está no chão. Ela ouve ruídos lá fora e observa Os Outros arrumando as malas e colocando máscaras de gás. Eles jogam uma granada de gás dentro do salão e Kate desmaia. Kate acorda na selva. Ela está algemada a Juliet que ainda está inconsciente. Ela vê uma faca no bolso de Juliet e tenta pegar, mas Juliet acorda e agarra sua mão. Juliet então percebe onde está e pergunta “o que estou fazendo aqui?” e solta o pulso de Kate. A faca é muito grande para abrir as algemas. Kate quer voltar a Vila dos Outros para resgatar seus amigos. Juliet parece surpresa ao ouvir de Kate que Os Outros partiram. Kate insiste em voltar para a vila a noite, mesmo com Juliet dizendo que vai chover, e de repente, como num passe de mágica, começa a chover. Ela diz a Kate para não voltar para Jack e as duas começam a discutir e brigar. O ombro de Juliet é deslocado e ela grita. Nesse momento podemos ouvir o barulho característico do Monstro e Juliet espantada pergunta “o que é isso?”. Elas se escondem nas árvores e ficam assustadas com o ruído do monstro e com as árvores sendo arrancadas. Ele aparece em cima delas piscando luzes brilhantes e então desaparece. Juliet pergunta a Kate se “elas estão seguras?” e Kate responde “me diga você...” que deixaram a Vila.]] Juliet diz que já deslocou seu ombro outras 4 vezes e pede a ajuda de Kate. Ela diz a Kate que existiam câmeras de segurança na estação Hidra e que Jack pôde ver ela e Sawyer juntos. Ela diz que Jack não queria que ela voltasse porque ela dilacerou seu coração. Kate e Juliet ainda estão escondidas de manhã. Kate pergunta se Jack disse a ela que ela dilacerou o coração dele, alegando que Juliet não sabe nada sobre ele. Juliet diz que ela sabe muitas coisas sobre ele e pergunta a Kate o que ela sabe de Jack. Juliet então começa a contar uma série de coisas sobre Jack deixando Kate abismada. O Monstro reaparece e eles correm para a Cerca Sônica. Juliet então diz que a cerca está desligada, mas Kate se recusa a cruzá-la. Juliet corre e abre um painel de manutenção. Ela ativa a cerca assim que o Monstro aparece para ela e Kate do outro lado. aparece para Juliet e Kate do outro lado da cerca sônica.]] Juliet encara o monstro, mas ele não consegue ultrapassar a cerca e vai embora. Ela adimite que "eles não sabem o que é aquilo, mas sabem que ele não gosta daquela cerca. Ela diz que quer que Kate pense em fazer aquilo "juntas" assim ela nunca mais será deixada para trás. Elas chegam à Vila dos Outros. Tudo parece deserto. Juliet vai tentar achar Sayid e Kate procura por Jack. Ele está inconsciente na casa dele, por dentro a casa parece revirada. Ela o acorda e diz que "eles foram todos embora". Ela percebe que como ela o desobedeceu e voltou para resgatá-lo, ele pode não querer mais voltar. Jack pergunta sobre Juliet e Kate diz que eles também a deixaram para trás. Ele decide então "voltar" para a praia. Do lado de fora, Jack encontra com Juliet. Sayid diz que checou todas as casas e que todas estão desertas e pergunta: "como 50 pessoas desaparecem no ar?". Ele olha para Juliet e diz que "ela não irá conosco", mas Jack discorda dizendo que "eles a deixaram pra trás também." Tempo Real (Praia) Na praia, Hurley diz a Sawyer que eles irão votar sobre o banimento dele. Ele sugere a Sawyer que ele faça alianças a fim de se manter como parte da sociedade, mas Sawyer desdenha dele. Após um tempo vemos Sawyer tentando pegar um peixe. Ele consegue, mas é incapaz de limpar o peixe. Ele se aproxima de Hurley para descobrir como fazer alianças para "mudar votos". Hurley pergunta a ele como ele ainda não aprendeu a limpar um peixe se eles já estão lá há três meses. Ele pede um pedido de desculpas a Sawyer. Na praia a noite, Hurley sugere a Sawyer que ele tente ser delicado com Claire, levando a Aaron um cobertor. Ele faz o que Hurley diz e Claire fica agradecida. .]] Na manha seguinte podemos vê-lo com Desmond caçando um javali. Ele diz a Desmond que ele tem "corações e mentes" para mudar e que quer dar as pessoas algo que elas queiram. Desmond vê um javali e o mata. Na praia Sawyer está ajudando a assar o javali. Ele admite a Charlie que ele sabe sobre a votação, mas Charlie parece não saber de nada. Sawyer então percebe que Hurley lhe aplicou um "golpe" de maneira que ele agisse decentemente. Hurley diz que "todos estão olhando para Sawyer como um líder". Sawyer retruca perguntando "e se eu não quiser ser o líder", mas Hurley lembra ele que Jack também não queria e acabou liderando eles. Sawyer aceita isso e leva comida a Claire, que deixa ele segurar Aaron. Sun entretanto ainda o olha com desconfiança. Curiosidades *Quando Sawyer vai tentar "mudar a votação" com Claire, ele disse "Seu bebê não está tão enrugado quanto umas semanas atrás!". A atriz Emilie de Ravin (Claire) confessou em seu site, que não agüentou segurar o riso da piada de Josh Holloway (Sawyer) e caiu na gargalhada. Os produtores decidiram não tirar a cena e é a original atual. *Kate está vestindo um chapeu de caubói no flashback inicial. http://www.rentonww.com/Caps-c67-p7,67.html? *Claire é vista lendo um livro chamado Rick Romer's Vision of Astrology (Algo como "Visão de astrologia de Rick Romer). Rick Romer é o decorador de cenários de Lost. *A granada de fumaça utilizada contra Kate é uma "Continuous Discharge, Smoke Grenade, CS" http://www.alslesslethal.com/SpecsHtm/psg272.htm. Pelo seu poder, é desenvolvida para uso em campos abertos e não deve ser lançada em salas, locais fechados, podendo causar asfixia neste caso. *A faca que é vista no bolso de Juliet é uma "Kershaw Chive" http://www.kershawknives.com/productdetails.php?id=41 *Todos os atores mencionados no elenco tiveram participação neste episódio, exceto Ben. *Quando o monstro ataca Juliet pela segunda vez, três baforadas de fumaça separadamente podem ser vistas em destaque, antes de o monstro rebater na cerca sônica da vila. Isso pode ser visto como um reforço à especulação dos fãs sobre o monstro ser chamado de Cerberus, nome do cão de três cabeças que guarda a entrada do inferno na mitologia grega. Referências Culturais *A música "Walking After Midnight", de Patsy Cline, pode ser encontrado nos episódios "What Kate Did" e "Two for the Road". *A eleição de Hurley e a recusa de Sawyer em ser líder são referências ao popular reality show "Survivor". *A placa do carro de Kate indica Missouri 4ON DVB. *As provisões da DHARMA incluem um molho de churrasco que realmente existe chamamdo "A-1" entre os condimentos. **O curioso é que eles usam a marca 'A-1', ao invés de 'molho para churrasco'. *O disfarce de vendedora de Bíblia de Cassidy é uma homenagem ao filme Lua de Papel (Bogdanovich, 1973), estrelado por Ryan e Tatum O'Neal, com pai e filha golpistas que se apresentam como vendedores de Bíblia. *O título do episódio, "Left Behind," é também o título de uma série de Tim LaHaye and e B. Jenkins, que faz uma descrição ficcional de como seria o pós-"arrebatamento". (O arrebatamento é o desaparecimento futuro dos crentes que encontram Cristo no Paraíso, teoria em que muitos evangélicos e cristãos fundamentalistas acreditam). Depois que Kate, Juliet, Jacke e Sayid são abandonados pelos Outros, Sayid diz ter reparado no súbido desaparecimento dos Outros como se "Cinquenta pessoas tivessem desaparecido no ar." *O Dia de São Lúcio cai em 13 de dezembro, mesmo dia em que os eventos de Left Behind ocorrem. Os Losties tem uma celebração naquele dia. Temas Recorrentes *No flashback, Kate atua sem saber com uma rival pelo coração de Sawyer. Em tempo real, ela deve trabalhar uma rival potencial pelo coração de Jack. *Cassidy se disfraça de Kate para descobrir quantos policiais estão fazendo a segurança da mãe de kate. Ela se passa por uma vendedora de Bíblias. *Kate conhece Cassidy, a mãe da então ainda não nascida filha de Sawyer, em um flashback e ela a ajuda a conversar com sua mãe; isso complementa o momento de "The Long Con" (em que Cassidy foi apresentada) quando Sawyer foi servido pela mãe de Kate. *Cassidy está tentando vender jóias falsas em um posto de gasolina e é quase descoberta. *Juliet tenta manipular Kate fazendo-a pensar que elas estão "juntas nissto" ao levá-la floresta adentro, algemadas. *Sawyer, 'o golpista', foi enganado por Hurley. *Kate pode ser vista jogando Gamão quando é capturada pelos Outros. **Gamão é um jogo de peças pretas versus brancas *A sala de recreação tem um jogo chamado Mousetrap, que é o favorito de Locke. *Locke diz aos Outros que Kate e uma boa pessoa. Mas a opinião de Locke sobre Kate muda depois que os Outros lhe contam sobre o seu passado criminoso. *Cassidy diz a Kate que o homem que ela ama é uma má pessoa. *Sawyer está lendo Watership Down novamente *Claire está lendo Rick Romer's Vision of Astrology *Juliet diz que é a 4th vez ela desloca o ombro. *O código de 4 dígitos de Juliet é 1623. *A mãe de Kate lhe diz que se a ver novamente, ela chamará por ajuda (o que ela realmente faz, apesar de ser uma doente terminal, quando Kate a visita no hospital). Kate diz que nunca peroará sua mãe por ter chamado a polícia. *Quando a discussão entre Kate e Juliet chega ao ápice, uma pesada chuva acompanha a briga. *O chapéu de Kate tem a seguinte expressão "Cowboy Up". **Esta frase era o grito de guera do time de 2003 dos Boston Red Sox, uma conexão indireta com Jack e Christian Shephard *Quando Locke conversa com Kate e conta que está partindo com os Outros, ele está um olho "preto" em razão de uma contusão. Isso relembra o sonho de Claire em Raised by Another no quel Locke tem um olho negro e outro branco. Questões Não Respondidas *Por que não poderia o Monstro se mover através ou sobre a cerca sônica? *Por que o Monstro deu forma a 3 sentidos distintos na selva? *O que foram os flashs que apareceram quando Juliet e Kate aproximaram do monstro? *Onde e como Juliet aprendeu a habilidade de se defender? *Que aconteceu com Juliet para fazer seu ombro deslocar 4 vezes? *Por que Jack ainda estava inconsciente um dia mais tarde, e por que estava seu quarto vasculhado? *Como Juliet sabia que ia chover em questão de minutos quando não era possível verificar pelas nuvens (foi à noite)? Os Outros têm algum controle meteorológico? * Por que Juliet ficou com tanto medo quando ouviu o barulho do monstro a ponto de precisar tirar as algemas e falar a verdade a Kate? External links * ABC Medianet: Primetime grid, Press Release Bundle 03/19/07: Word Doc / Press Release Bundle 03/19/07: PDF, Official Press release Galeria Screen Captures do episódio Left Behind Categoria:Centrado em Kate